


green silk curtains

by earltrancy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltrancy/pseuds/earltrancy
Summary: he thinkshe's dirtythrough to his soulhe wants to tell him"you're pretty,down to your bones."





	green silk curtains

It was a Slytherin dorm, and it smelled of sex.

Behind drawn green silk bed curtains, two boys writhed against each other. Not even friends, kissing like lovers. It was some kind of silent understanding between them to take it as it was, neither wanting to face the conjectured rejection of the other.

“Fuck, Potter,” Draco murmured, voice breathy and wrecked. “So fucking tight, mm -”

Reverent words, words that meant no harm. But words that, to Harry’s ears, were eerily familiar.

And suddenly the hands on his hips were bigger, fingers longer, gripping him harder, harsher. The loose hair brushing over his face from above turned from soft blond tangles to greasy black locks; the silk curtains a dark door, closed, locked. 

Harry choked quietly, throat suddenly closing in. “Stop.”

Too soft to hear, but that hardly registered. “Stop it! Stop, please, just stop…”

A hand came up to cup his cheek, thumb stroking away dampness. Harry hadn't noticed he was crying. 

He was thrashing, fighting, practically growling. “Get off of me! Get the fuck off me, you bastard!”

He felt himself being shifted as Draco turned them so that both boys laid on their side. He trembled at the movement, the heavy pressure on his prostate, and he whined openly, ducking his head and crying harder, but quieter, as his cock twitched in reaction. He waited for the cruel laugh that followed when he felt anything resembling pleasure, the voice drenched in sick satisfaction calling him things like tart and whore, or worse yet, his.

But it didn't come. Instead, a hand stroking his cheek, another threading fingers through his hair.

When there was a voice, it didn't match the one that played in his mind. “Harry, love. You're safe, alright? Safe. I’m not going to hurt you. I’d never hurt you.”

And slowly, the world shook back into focus. Green silk curtains, soft slender hands. Light blond hair, cool blue eyes.

Harry trembled as he looked into them. Draco held his gaze, and Harry looked for judgement in those eyes. He didn't find it.

He teared up again, head falling into Draco’s shoulder. “Fuck. Fuck, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He babbled a little more until Draco pulled him close. He felt Harry relax, and took the opportunity to slowly pull out of him.

“I’m sorry,” he answered genuinely. “I’m sorry, darling. I didn't know.”

“I didn't want you to.”

Draco nodded. “I know. But I want you to know that I meant what I said. I would never hurt you.”

Harry paused, considering that. “Draco?”

“Yes?”

“Do you love me?”

Draco took a deep breath. “Yes.”

Harry smiled a little, almost laughed. “Thank god.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [oftrancy](oftrancy.tumblr.com) ¦¦ spam/writing


End file.
